En medio del Océano
by Emma.Reads
Summary: Isabella no es más que una muchacha con una vida controlada por su familia y un enorme deseo por algo de aventura. ¿Será que la aventura que Edward Cullen, un infame pirata de siglo XXl le ofrece, será demasiado para ella? Ten cuidado con lo que deseas; porque se puede volver realidad. Editado.
1. Chapter 1

Bella se sentó sobre su maleta, rebotando para hacer que toda la ropa cupiera en el interior.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué haces?-Su madre se paró en la puerta de su cuarto con los brazos cruzados, y Bella siguió rebotando mientras hablaba.

-Intento hacer que mi ropa entre. Esta maleta es demasiado pequeña.

Su madre suspiró y se acercó a ella, dándole una palmadita en la pierna para que se corriera, y terminó de cerrar la maleta no sin algo de esfuerzo.

-No es pequeña. Tú tienes demasiada ropa.

Bella se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia la otra punta de su habitación para terminar de guardar su iPod y su libro en la mochila color rosado.

-¿Cómo se llama el coso al que iremos?-Preguntó distraídamente.

-Allegra. El crucero se llama Allegra.-Respondió su madre con un suspiro.-¿Porqué no estás emocionada con esto?

Bella se giró hacia su madre, suspirando.

-Estoy emocionada, mamá. De veras.

Reneé entrecerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada a la computadora portátil de su hija.

-¿Ya enviaste la solicitud?

Bella frunció los labios y asintió, desviando la mirada.

-Mamá, si no me aceptan, ¿Podría-

-No. Isabella, ya hablamos sobre esto.-Su madre la observó, severa y con los brazos cruzados.- Nada de literatura. Esa no es una carrera, es un hobby.

Bella suspiró.

-Ya, sé que eso es lo que piensan, pero-

-No es 'lo que pensamos'. Es lo que sabemos.-Puntualizó.-La medicina es lo mejor que puedes estudiar, y tu padre estará muy orgulloso de ti.

Bella asintió y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Claro.

Su madre suspiró antes de darse la vuelta y salir de su habitación.

-Apresúrate. En una hora iremos al aeropuerto.

Bella terminó de acomodar sus maletas y se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo, gruñendo.

Diablos, no deseaba estudiar medicina. Y mucho menos deseaba estudiar cirugía plástica.

Sus padres tenían un punto a favor al echarle en cara que el increíble estilo de vida que ella llevaba era gracias a la clínica de cirugía plástica de su padre. Vivía en una casa más parecida a una mansión que otra cosa, viajaba a los destinos más exóticos y usaba la ropa más costosa.

Pero a veces, ella renunciaría a todo eso por llevar una vida propia.

Desde que tenía memoria, su madre se había encargado de controlar cada aspecto de su vida. Cómo se vestía, a qué escuela iba, cuáles eran sus amigos y ahora, qué carrera estudiaría.

Bella estaba harta. Harta de su maldita vida, de la frivolidad, de la falta de amor y ternura que una familia normal poseía. Pero sabía que no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para irse. Como para quedarse sin nada.

-¡Isabella!-Suspirando, la castaña se puso de pie y acarreó su maleta hasta el piso de abajo, en donde uno de los empleados la vio y se encargó de guardar su equipaje por ella.

En cuanto llegaron al JFK, despacharon sus maletas y en menos de una hora ya se encontraban en el avión.

Todo un día volando era de lo más agotador para Bella.

Su padre adoraba viajar a destinos exóticos, por lo que la castaña prácticamente vivía en aviones.

Les tomó nueve horas llegar hasta Sydney, y unas cuantas horas más ir hasta Perth, y finalmente se encontraban abordando el Allegra, mientras Bella contenía el aliento, intentando adaptarse al leve bamboleo de la cubierta.

Decir que estaba exhausta era poco. Estaba que se caía al piso allí mismo.

-Mamá, por el amor de Dios, llévame a mi camarote.-Susurró, y vio de reojo cómo su madre rodaba los ojos.

-Si serás dramática.-Masculló, pero Reneé no podía negar que también iba a caer dormida en cuanto apoyara la cabeza contra la almohada.

Gracias al cielo, un chico alto y otro más fornido los ayudaron con su equipaje y luego de chequear en sus boletos, los dirigieron a la zona de primera clase.

Su madre había querido tener 'tiempo a solas' con su padre, así que habían decidido pagar por una habitación doble y una individual para ella, algo que Bella agradecía con todo su corazón.

Su camarote era genial. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con paneles de madera, y toda la decoración variaba entre diferentes tonos de verde y dorado. Soltando su bolso sobre un sillón en la esquina, Bella se dejó caer sobre la cama y respiró hondo.

_Al fin._

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche, y no pensaba levantarse para cenar, así que se quitó a patadas las zapatillas y en menos de lo que pensaba, se quedó dormida.

Se despertó con un insoportable rayo de luz apuntando directo a sus ojos, y con un bufido, giró la cabeza para enterrarla bajo las sabanas, aunque un ruidillo insoportable interrumpió su dulce sueño.

-¡No!-Gritó, ignorando los constantes golpes en la puerta.

-Isabella, no desperdicies tiempo. Sabes que sólo estaremos aquí por dos semanas y luego deberás volver a estudiar para el ingreso a la Universidad, así que, ¡Arriba!

Bella intentó ignorar a su padre, pero cuando no dejó de golpear la puerta, se levantó de la cama de un salto y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-Bajaré en un segundo.-Le informó a Charlie, su padre, con un gruñido adormilado.

Charlie abrió los ojos como platos.

-Perfecto. Y péinate, si puedes.

Bella cerró la puerta con fuerza y fue dando saltitos hasta el baño, mientras se quitaba a tirones los pantalones de chándal que había usado para el viaje, y se metía a la ducha unos segundos después.

Media hora más tarde, Bella caminaba dentro del salón del desayuno, usando unos shorts de jean y una camiseta de The Beatles, mientras buscaba distraídamente a sus padres.

El maldito lugar era enorme, pero finalmente los halló en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada.

-Oh, gracias por intentar estar a la vista.-Masculló mientras se sentaba junto a ellos, enfadada por haber estado parada en la puerta del lugar como una idiota durante veinte minutos, mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

-Isabella, no seas quejosa.

-Vive quejándose.-Masculló Reneé, de acuerdo con su padre.-Ayer por la Universidad, y hoy por una tontería como esta.

-¿Por la Universidad?-Preguntó Charlie.

_Y allá vamos…_

-Cada vez que menciono la Universidad se pone de mal humor, y hace comentarios…

Bella dejó de escuchar a su madre, sin oír más que un parloteo en el fondo de su cabeza, mientras con un suspiro se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Tampoco oyó el regaño de su padre. Se limitó a asentir y murmurar un escueto 'si' en los momentos correctos.

_Soy patética._

Diecinueve años, a punto de cumplir los veinte, y no podía enfrentar a sus padres. Nunca lo había hecho, a ser verdad. Y es que el deseo de hacerlos sentir orgullosos de ella aunque sea por un momento todavía bullía en su pecho.

Su madre todavía la culpaba por haberse enfermado de neumonía el año pasado y no haber podido ingresar a la Universidad. Como si ella hubiese planeado pasar meses en la cama sintiéndose como el ser más inservible del planeta, sin siquiera poder ponerse de pie.

Bella sabía que era patético, pero nunca perdería la esperanza de escuchar esas cuatro simples palabras.

'Estamos orgullosos de ti.'

O esas tres todavía más simples.

'Te amamos, hija.'

No, eso no iba a suceder. Y debería comprenderlo de una vez por todas.

El desayuno pasó lleno de cháchara por parte de sus padres, y de miradas perdidas por parte de ella.

Cuando por fin se vio libre, no dudó ni un segundo en poner la mayor cantidad de distancia posible entre ella y sus progenitores, y se calzó su biquini azul antes de partir hacia la cubierta.

Cinco días después, Bella se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de Coca Light, sentada relajadamente sobre una reposera al lado de la misma pileta a la que había partido aquel primer día, una de las menos ruidosas y bulliciosas, cuando la aventura de su vida comenzó.

Comenzó como toda aventura. Con gente confundida que no entendía absolutamente nada.

Una voz gruesa resonó en los parlantes, pero Bella solo llegó a prestarle atención a la última parte.

"…_Los restaurantes funcionarán con normalidad. Les brindaremos más información dentro de unas horas. Muchas gracias, y perdón por las molestias ocasionadas."_

Bella se enderezó en su reposera, mientras fruncía el ceño al ver el revuelo que se armó entre los turistas, que gruñían indignados.

-¡Voy a querer mi dinero de vuelta!-Gritaba una mujer que rondaba los cuarenta, mientras se enfrentaba a un confundido muchachito de la tripulación.

Bella se puso de pie y cargando su bolso playero sobre el hombro, se acercó a el chico de la barra, que intentaba contener a la gente que gritaba por los alrededores de la piscina.

-Oye, ¿Sabes qué sucedió? No llegué a escuchar lo que dijeron.

El chico suspiró, mientras la miraba con impaciencia.

-Hubo un incendio en el cuarto de máquinas y se fundieron los motores. Estamos varados, nos remolcarán hasta el puerto más cercano mañana por la noche.

Bella le echó una mirada a su reloj, y cuando volvió a levantarla, el chico había desaparecido.

Eran las once de la mañana. Más de un día varados.

_Genial._

Bella se encaminó hacia su camarote, abriendo los ojos como platos cada vez que un turista enfadado pasaba a su lado insultando a los cuatro vientos.

_Esta gente necesita relajarse._

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su camarote, se cruzó con su madre, que venía gruñendo algo sobre gente incompetente y querer su dinero de vuelta.

Reneé ni siquiera le echó una miradita antes de entrar a su camarote y dejarla allí en el pasillo. Con un encogimiento de hombros, Bella se internó en su camarote y preparó su bolso con parsimonia, antes de darse un baño y pasarse el resto del día tirada en su cama, leyendo el quinto libro de Harry Potter mientras enrollaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice.

A eso de las ocho de la noche, su estómago comenzó a protestar, y se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres para preguntarles si pensaban ir a cenar. Al no recibir respuestas, bajó ella sola y cenó en una mesa individual, lo más alejada a la puerta que pudo estar.

No vio a sus padres por ningún lado, y supuso que estaban aprovechando su 'tiempo a solas'.

_Ugh. No sigas por ahí, Bella._

La castaña sacudió la cabeza con un gesto de disgusto y volvió a su camarote una hora más tarde, para dejarse caer sobre el colchón, suspirando.

Se pasó las siguientes dos horas intentando conciliar el sueño, algo que se le hizo prácticamente imposible.

A las dos y media de la mañana, Bella se encontraba jugando a un jueguito sin sentido y con música insoportable en su celular, cuando un golpe sordo a lo lejos la puso alerta.

Sabía que no debería ir a investigar, pero su curiosidad siempre había sido más fuerte que su sentido común, así que colocándose un ligero vestido veraniego de color manteca, caminó fuera de su camarote, acercándose a la cubierta.

Se frenó en seco al extremo del pasillo cuando dos empleados pasaron corriendo frente a ella, sin divisarla, y gritando en algún idioma que Bella no llegó a comprender.

¿Qué demonios sucedía allí?

Bella salió a la cubierta. Había gente corriendo de un lado hacia el otro. Y no tenían exactamente pinta de turistas. Ella estaba en el medio del desastre, pero nadie parecía reparar en ella.

De repente, notó que un enorme grupo de esa gente comenzaba a avanzar hacia los camarotes. Llevaban armas.

Respirando agitadamente y conteniendo las ganas de gritar, Bella se giró y echó a correr hacia su camarote.

Ella había leído sobre esto. Había leído sobre los piratas del siglo XXl. Asaltaban cruceros de turistas y arrasaban con todo a su paso. Su padre la había tachado de dramática y exagerada cuando se lo dijo.

Bella respiraba agitadamente cuando giró corriendo en una esquina, y soltó un grito cuando chocó contra un pecho duro y... Enorme.

-Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí.

Bella se pegó a la pared detrás de ella mientras respiraba agitadamente, intentando apartarse de la enorme figura frente a ella. No podía distinguir el rostro del hombre, sólo su increíble altura y el ancho de sus hombros.

-¿Quién eres?-Consiguió susurrar, agitada.

Vio al hombre ladear la cabeza, divertido.

-¿De verdas quieres saberlo?-Preguntó, acercándose tanto a ella que la dejó aplastada contra la pared, con él pegado a ella y con sus enormes brazos a ambos lados de su rostro. Estaba acorralada.

-¡Alejate de mi, imbécil!-Exclamó, con su siempre presente falta de sentido común.

El hombre soltó una carcajada, y Bella volvió a revolverse en sus brazos.

-Sueñtame. Ya.

-¿Eso fue una orden?-Prefuntó él, jugando con ella, y Bella, intentando ignorar lo sensual que era su voz o el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando él se pegó más a ella, respiró hondo.

-Tómalo como se te ocurra, pero sueltame ya, ¡Maldita sea!

El tipo volvió a ladear la cabeza con una sonrisita en los labios.

-Eres graciosa. Creo que voy a quedarme contigo.

-¿Que vas a quedarte con...-Bella inspiró hondo, intentando juntar valor.-Bien, estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Si no me sueltas ahora y no dejas de delirar, voy a patearte las pelotas sin ningún remordimiento. ¡Bájame!

-No, no. No seas una niña mala.-La regañó, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Rostro del cual Bella solo divisaba una mandíbula recta y una boca de pecado.-Eres mía ahora, así que más te vale portarte bien.

Bella reprimió las lágrimas que comenzaban a aflorar, era hora de mostrarse dura, no llorica.

-No tienes idea de quien es mi padre, él va a -

-Nena, la Interpol anda detrás mío y no podría importarme menos, así que guardate las amenazas sobre tu papi.-Antes de que Bella pudiese reaccionar, él la cargó sobre su hombro, caminando en medio del desastre cargando a la castaña que no paraba de gritar improperios en su contra.

Sí, así comenzó su aventura. De forma algo violenta. Pero excitante. Muy excitante.

.

**Y bien. Publiqué esta historia por primera vez hace bastante tiempo, y recién ahora me decidí a revisarla y corregirla, porque en pocas palabras, estaba terrible. Si la leyeron antes, van a notar que hice algo más que sólo corregirla. La edité... Mucho. Y bueno, espero que les guste, muchas gracias por leerme!**

**Emma.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella abrió los ojos pesadamente, mientras se estiraba. Tenía los músculos agarrotados y le dolía todo el cuerpo. La cama era cómoda pero ella estaba tan tensa que podría estallar en cualquier segundo. ¿Porqué estaba tan-

Abriendo los ojos como platos, la castaña se sentó de golpe en la cama, mientras, como un cuchillo, los recuerdos del día anterior la apuñalaban, haciéndola recordar a los piratas , al tipo contra el que había chocado en el pasillo y la forma en la que la había cargado sobre su hombro.

Recordaba cómo la había llevado hasta la cubierta, pero nada más. Se debía de haber desmayado en el camino, o aún peor, la habían drogado para que dejase de gritar.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, y Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando aclararse, antes de volver a abrirlos. Estaba en una habitación bastante impersonal y neutra, pero funcional.

La cama en la que estaba sentada era de dos plazas y se encontraba en el centro del cuarto. Justo frente a ella había una puerta, que resultó ser del baño, y a su derecha había una larga cajonera. Respirando agitadamente, Bella de inclinó y abrió todos los cajones, uno a uno, intentando encontrar algo con lo que defenderse o poder escapar. Desgraciadamente, todo lo que había allí era ropa de hombre. Ropa de hombre que olía como el cielo, pero nada que le sirviera.

Habia una sola ventana redonda en una esquina, y la puerta de salida estaba cerrada con llave.

¿Dónde mierda estaba? Por el casi imperceptible movimiento de la habitación, supo que seguía en un barco.

Suspirando, de pie junto a la puerta, notó que estaba descalza y que sólo llevaba puesto el corto vestido playero blanco que se había puesto anoche para "salir a investigar". Vaya investigación...

Asomó la vista por la mirilla, y se topo con un pasillo impecablemente blanco.

Camino algo mareada hasta la pequeña claraboya y divisó el océano unos pies más abajo que ella.

¿Qué harían con ella? Por lo que había leído, los piratas no solían secuestrar gente. Sólo eran ladrones en barcos, entonces, ¿Porqué a ella? ¿Porqué había tenido la mala suerte de toparse con ese tipo? ¿Qué querría él de ella?

Las dudas, preguntas y temores vagaban por la cabeza de Bella, que se sentó en el suelo, junto a la cama y se hizo un ovillo, escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas e intentando controlar el mareo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, si horas o minutos, y tampoco supo en qué momento alguien entró al camarote, hasta que sintió una cálida mano acariciar su cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Una voz suave como campanillas resonó en el silencio, y Bella levantó la cabeza, para mirar a una chica menuda y morena que la observaba con preocupación.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¿Quién eres tú?-Bella apenas lograba articular las palabras. Estaba tan nerviosa.

-Tranquila, no tienes que estar tan nerviosa. Estas en el Saint Marie, tus padres…Ellos están bien, pero no están aquí. Y yo soy Alice Cullen-La morena le sonrió, y Bella la miró con desconfianza.

-Quiero volver al crucero con mis padres.-Le dijo seriamente.

Un par de días atrás, hubiera dado lo que fuera por alejarse de sus insoportables padres, pero la certeza de lo que la esperaba allí era mucho peor que la condescendencia de su madre o los sermones de su padre, la hacia querer volver a casa corriendo.

-Bien…no creo que eso sea posible. En serio, no sé que vio Edward en ti, es decir, sí lo sé, eres bellísima, pero no entiendo porqué te trajo aquí, no quiso decirme nada, créeme, cuando hables con él podrás preguntarle lo que quieras…

-¿Quién es Edward?-Bella cortó la perorata de Alice, y la morena suspiró.

-Él es quien te trajo aquí. ¿No lo recuerdas? Cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, muy alto...-Bella suspiró.

-No pude verlo con claridad, estaba oscuro.-Masculló.

-Bueno, fue él quien te trajo. Ah, sí, ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

Bella frunció los labios pero terminó por susurrar.

-Isabella... Pero prefiero Bella.

Alice asintió un par de veces.

Así que el tipo enorme de la voz caliente se llamaba Edward.

Y la había traído allí.

Bella iba a seguir con su cuestionario cuando algo las interrumpió, su estómago, emitiendo un fuerte ruido, casi como quejándose.

-¡Oh! Lo había olvidado. Llevas dormida por 16 horas, es normal que tengas hambre-Alice le sonrió y se paró de un gracioso saltito.

Bella la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado. Y mucho menos comer nada de lo que ustedes me den.

Alice suspiró, mientras la miraba, ansiosa.

-Bella, no vamos a lastimarte, puedo prometerte eso, no es lo que hacemos.

-¡Pero ustedes me secuestraron!

-Ya aclaré que ese fue Edward, y todavía nos sabemos el porqué.

-No confío en ustedes.-Masculló, pero otro gruñido de su estómago le quitó todo el dramatismo a su comentario, y Aice sonrió, tendiéndole una mano.

-¡Vamos a comer algo!-La alentó, y Bella pensó en rehusarse de nuevo, pero su estomago volvió a rugir, y con resignación, tomó la pequeña mano de Alice.

La pelinegra la guió por la cubierta sin dudar ni un segundo en qué camino tomar, a pesar de que el lugar parecía un laberinto.

¿Quién era esta gente? Ella sabía que eran piratas, pero esto era lo último que se hubiese esperado. Ella pensaba encontrarse con un barquito sucio y andrajoso. En su lugar, estaba en una nave lujosa e impecable.

Pasaron caminando frente a lo que parecía ser un gimnasio del tamaño de su casa, una piscina y frente a una habitación en donde mucha gente vagaba de un lado al otro, charlando, mirando tele y repatingandose en sillones de cuero.

Bella seguía a Alice de cerca, pues se moría si por alguna razón se perdía allí, y en el camino se cruzaron a muchísima gente.

Mujeres, que le sonreían con camaradería, y hombres, que la miraban de arriba abajo y le guiñaban un ojo. Alice solo rodaba los ojos.

Llegaron a una cocina gigantesca, en el que había un grupo de muchachas trabajando, y otras charlando en una esquina.

Alice tomo los ingredientes, y le preparo dos sándwiches a Bella, mientras ella la miraba sentada en las banquetas.

-Toma.- Le pasó la comida y un vaso de soda, y la animó a comer.

Bella devoró los sándwiches agradecida.

-Gracias.-Alice le sonrió en respuesta, y le dijo "sígueme" rápidamente, antes de salir de la cocina y volver a emprender su camino por el laberinto. Bella supuso que la estaría llevando a la habitación blanca de nuevo, pero el camino que tomaban era otro, así que finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A presentarte, por supuesto. Como vez, somos muchísimos, y por eso tenemos una especie de jerarquía, por así llamarlo. Al mando se encuentran Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, y Jasper. Yo soy algo así como la segunda al mando, junto con otro grupo más.-Bella se paró en seco, y Alice se giró con una ceja alzada.

-No quiero conocerlo, no lo hare. A Edward, no quiero conocerlo.-Alice suspiró y la miró suplicante. Pero luego su miraba se clavó en algo por encima de Bella.

-Así que aquí estás.-dijo con una sonrisa y Bella se giró rápidamente.-Edward, ella es Isabella. O Bella, prefiere Bella.

Ahora que lo veía a la luz del día, Edward parecía todavía más alto y amenazante, sus cabellos cobrizos estaban despeinados y lucían rebeldes, a juego con sus ojos, verdes, fogosos, parecían ver dentro de tu alma. Había que admitir que era un hombre impresionante. Y si lo hubiese conocido en cualquier otra circunstancia, Bella probablemente hubiera babeado por él como una estúpida.

Pero ese tipo la había secuestrado, y por más bueno que estuviera, ella no se podía permitir mostrar ningún tipo de emoción por él. Mucho menos, deseo.

-¿Por qué no quieres conocerme, Isabella?-Edward la miraba entre amenazante y lujurioso, y pronunció su nombre lentamente, mientras ella tragaba saliva y se maldecía a sí misma por no haberse puesto más ropa encima.-Alice, déjanos solos.-Alice obedeció al instante, y Bella se giró para pedirle que no la dejara sola, pero Edward giró su rostro nuevamente hacia él-Respóndeme, ¿Porqué no quieres conocerme?

-¿Quién en su sano juicio querría conocer a su secuestrador?-Contestó Bella con un poco de coraje, y Edward levantó una ceja mirándola escéptico.

Bella no sabía porque, pero frente a él, se sentía pequeña e indefensa. Quizás era por cómo la miraba, quizás fuera por su tamaño. Sí, debía ser por eso. Él le llevaba por lo menos unos 25 centímetros.

-Cuando lo dices de esa forma suena mal.-Bella, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Edward estaba muy cerca de ella, hasta podía sentir su aliento dulzón chocando contra su rostro.

-Es que está mal.-Bella no podía respirar, ni apartar la mirada de los ojos de Edward, cada vez más cerca de ella.

-¿Tú crees?-Edward deslizó sus manos por las mejillas de la castaña, pegando todo su cuerpo al de la chica, pero, gracias al Cielo, ese movimiento hizo que Bella reaccionara.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!-Bella lo empujó con fuerza, y no logró nada.

Edward la miró fijamente, y Bella no supo qué reflejaban aquellas orbes esmeraldas.

El cobrizo se separó de ella, pero antes de terminar de soltarla, la tomó por la cintura y se la cargo al hombro.

-¡Bájame, pedazo de imbécil! ¡Depravado, monstruo!-Bella siguió insultándolo e intentando cubrirse el trasero con aquel maldito vestidito hasta que llegaron a una puerta, y al entrar, Bella reconoció el camarote en el que había despertado.

-Te agradecería si dejaras de insultarme, porque no soy ni la mitad de las cosas que me has dicho.-La voz de Edward era fría, y parecía cortar como una navaja.

-¿No lo eres? Entonces dime, ¿Qué le hiciste a la gente de ese barco? ¿Eh? ¿Porqué estoy aquí?-Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de Bella mientras miraba a Edward esperando una respuesta-¿Me dirás que no les hicieron daño luego de que los vi entrando en los camarotes de la gente con armas? ¿Luego de que oí los gritos?

-Deberías aprender a cerrar la boca si no sabes de lo que hablas, Isabella. No soy un asesino ¿Entiendes? Ninguno de nosotros lo es. Llevamos armas para... Asustarlos, supongo. Pero no le hacemos daño físico a nadie, no tiene sentido.-Edward la miraba fijamente, y Bella tuvo que bajar la mirada.

-¿Y porque me haces esto a mí?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz, haciendo que Edward tragara saliva, sin saber cómo responder a eso.

-No lo sé-Edward sacudió la cabeza lentamente, y se acercó a Bella con un encogimiento de hombros.-En ese momento me pareció lo correcto, pero ahora no lo sé...

Y era verdad, no lo sabía.

Edward sólo sabía que mientras más lo provocaba ella en el pasillo de aquel crucero, más deseos tenía él de llevarla consigo. Y meterla en su cama, para ser más precisos. Pero ahora, viéndola allí, asustada de él, estuvo seguro de que eso no sucedería jamás.

Bella se veía tan pequeña, tan indefensa allí, que a Edward le entraron ganas de abrazarla, protegerla y prometerle que nadie nunca le haría daño, que él no lo permitiría.

Pero no lo hizo, porque sabía que él era el culpable de su dolor, de su molestia.

-Déjame ir.-Bella hablaba en un hilo de voz, mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, poniendo su mejor cara de corderito degollado. Quizás si le daba lástima, el tipo se ablandaría.

-No puedo hacerlo.-Respondió Edward.

Y era cierto, no podía. Principalmente porque ya se encontraban demasiado lejos del crucero, que estaba siendo remolcado hacia el puerto más seguro.

Ah, y obviamente, la otra razón era porque no quería hacerlo.

En la mirada de Bella se reflejó todo el odio y el enojo que sentía hacia Edward.

-¡No puedes tenerme aquí! ¡Esto no es legal!-Comenzó a gritar.

-Nena, no sé si no lo notaste, pero soy un _pirata,_ y eso no es exactamente legal.-Le dijo con una sonrisa de costado y remarcando la palabra "pirata".

-¿Qué quieres de mí, ah? ¿Me obligaras a trabajar? ¿Abusarás de mí? Vamos, dímelo, ¿Para qué mierda me tienes aquí, idiota?-Bella golpeaba el pecho de Edward con sus pequeños puños, intentando lastimarlo, con tanta mala suerte no lo lograba, ni de lejos.

Edward soltó un suspiro mirando el techo, y luego tomo las manitas de Isabella.

-Será mejor que te deje sola un rato, a ver si se te salen de la cabeza esas ideas estúpidas que tienes.-Y sin más, se giró y salió de allí, dejando a Bella gritándole improperios como una desquiciada.

Cuando cerró la puerta del camarote, Edward giró en un pasillo hacia la derecha, y se topó con uno de sus compañeros, que lo miró con una ceja alzada al oír los gritos de Bella.

-Un mal día.-respondió Edward con una sonrisita y se marchó de allí.

Él hombre, a sabiendas de que no se podía tontear con Edward Cullen, frunció el ceño confundido, pero siguió con su camino rápidamente.

Bella se golpeó la puerta como loca, furiosa con el Universo en general.

Quería salir de allí.

Quería ver a sus padres, por algún extraño motivo que no terminaba de comprender.

Y estaba aterrorizada, no lo negaba.

Tenía miedo de lo que sucedería a continuación con ella, qué la harían hacer, pero por sobre todo, tenía miedo de Edward.

Bueno, no específicamente de Edward, no sabía porqué razón, pero sabía que él no la lastimaría, no físicamente, al menos.

Edward podía ser aterrador, y más cuando te miraba fijamente con esos furiosos ojos verdes, pero le había dicho que no lastimaban a las personas, y a pesar de que no debería creerle, lo hacía.

Dejó de vagar en sus pensamientos cuando recordó algo.

Edward no había cerrado la puerta con el cerrojo al salir.

Sin más se abalanzó sobre el picaporte, y la puerta de abrió en un instante, comprobando su sospecha.

"_Estuve media hora golpeando la puerta como una loca, y estaba abierta. Definitivamente, soy estúpida" _Pensaba Bella, mientras caminaba entre los pasillos, topándose con puertas y más puertas.

No recordaba por donde la había llevado Alice la vez anterior, por lo que caminó por lo que parecieron horas, hasta llegar a una escalera.

Al subirla, el aroma del océano le pegó de lleno, y se encontró en uno de los laterales del barco.

Una baranda blanca de aproximadamente un metro de altura le impedía caer al océano, y Bella observó atemorizada el enorme manto azul que se extendía frente a ella.

Quizás, si nadaba lo suficiente, podría llegar a tierra, quizás, algún otro barco la encontraría… Una idea estúpida, lo sabía, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

No supo en qué momento, pero ya se encontraba del otro lado de la baranda, agarrada a ella con sus manos, y pisando el pequeño borde que sobresalía.

Solo un paso, solo un impulso, y se libraría de Edward Cullen para siempre.

Pero el problema era, que no estaba segura de si deseaba librarse de Edward Cullen para siempre. O si deseaba largarse al océano y morir ahogada.

¿Sería morir la solución? ¿Prefería ella estar muerta a vivir allí, esperando a ser rescatada?

No.

Bella deseaba demasiado vivir como para hacer algo así.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le devolvió la cordura, y se apresuró a regresar dentro del barco.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Pero no llegó a pasar el pie izquierdo sobre la baranda, cuando su pie derecho resbaló del borde.

Los gritos de Isabella al caer del barco eran lo único que se oía en aquella nubosa tarde de septiembre.

.

-¡Señor, venga rápido!-Los gritos de Lucas, uno de sus ayudantes, alarmaron a Edward, que lo siguió corriendo, sin saber que sucedía.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Pero la pregunta de Edward fue cortada, cuando llegó al lado este del barco, y a sus oídos llegaron los chillidos de una mujer.

Isabella.

Edward se asomó por la baranda, y casi se cae al ver a Bella en el agua, varios metros por debajo de él, pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

Edward no dudo ni un instante en quitarse la camisa, y tirarse a las aguas del Océano Índico.

"_¡Maldita seas, Isabella! Muchacha idiota" _Pensaba el cobrizo mientras buscaba como loco a Bella, ya dentro del agua.

Cuando la pudo sostener con fuerza, Lucas arrojó una cuerda al agua, y Edward se sostuvo a ella con fuerza antes de que un grupo de hombres lo ayudara a subir a la castaña.

Cuando llegaron al barco, Edward soltó a Bella y se apresuró a revisarla.

Respiraba, pero estaba inconsciente.

Edward suspiró, aliviado, y la tomó en brazos nuevamente.

Agradeció la ayuda de sus compañeros, que lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, y llevó a Isabella nuevamente hacia su camarote.

Una vez dentro, deposito a la muchacha con suavidad en la cama, y la contemplo durante un momento.

El vestido de algodón se pegaba a su cuerpo, y se traslucía absolutamente todo.

Debajo sólo llevaba unas bragas de algodón blanco. No tenía sostén, y sus pezones rosados se transparentaban, sin dejar mucho a la pervertida imaginación de Edward, que sacudiendo la cabeza, se decidió a dejar de lado sus deseos y a velar por la seguridad de la castaña.

Rápidamente, rebuscó una toalla en el baño y se sentó junto a ella para quitarle el vestido. Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad ignorar el cuerpo de Isabella y concentrarse de secarla, antes de vestirla con una playera gris suya y meterla bajo las mantas para que entrara en calor.

Luego sólo le quedó esperar, mientras acariciaba las hebras color chocolate del cabello de Isabella, preguntándose qué tendría esa muchachita que lo alteraba tanto.

Un par de horas más tarde, Bella se despertó sobresaltada, y se arrodilló de golpe en la cama.

Lo último que recordaba era estar ahogándose en el Océano Índico, ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

-Tranquila, pequeña.-Bella reconoció la voz de Edward y el suave tacto de su mano en su mejilla.

-¿Edward? Oh, Dios, Edward. Yo casi…yo-Bella tartamudeo, y Edward posó su dedo índice en los labios de la muchacha.

-Lo sé, yo te saqué del agua, Isabella.-La castaña abrió mucho los ojos, y lo miró sobresaltada.

-¿Estás enojado?-Le preguntó la muchacha suavemente, mientras lo miraba, temerosa.

-Estoy furioso.-Respondió Edward, mirándola a los ojos, y Bella notó que lo decía en serio.

La castaña bajó la vista avergonzada, y se quedó mirando su regazo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Dime solo una cosa, ¿Tanto me odias qué prefieres morir a quedarte aquí contigo?-El corazón de Bella se estrujo cuando Edward le hizo esa pregunta, y las lágrimas saladas inundaron sus ojos, sin llegar a derramarse.

-No es eso, aunque debes admitir que tengo mis motivos...-Bella lo observó con una ceja arqueada y él le frunció el ceño.-No soy una suicida. Aunque sea no una completa.-La castaña suspiró.-Me resbalé.

-Hay una baranda de un metro para evitar que eso suceda.-Murmuró el cobrizo, con la voz enronquecida.

-Bueno, sí... Me resbalé cuando ya estaba del otro lado.-Farfulló Isabella, enfurruñada.

-¿Y luego me vienes a decir que no eres una suicida?

-¡No sé como sucedió! ¿Bien? Sólo vi la baranda y pensé en escapar, pero luego supe que era una idea estúpida y quise volver, pero me resbalé...

Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Una idea muy estúpida, a decir verdad.-En un segundo, su mirada se ensombreció y volvió a ponerse serio.-No vas a volver a desafiarme de esa forma, ¿Entiendes?

La castaña bufó.

-Púdrete, idiota. Me tienes secuestrada, es lo que se supone que debo hacer.

Edward volvió a reír, mientras rodeaba el cuello de la castaña con su mano y la atraía hacia él.

-Eres un pequeño demonio.

-No, suéltame...-A pesar de sus quejas, Edward la apretó contra su pecho, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eres insoportable.

-Entonces devuélveme por donde me trajiste.

Edward fingió pensárselo.

-Mm...No.

_._

**_He aquí el chapter two. ¿Y bien? ¿Les gusta? Supongo que esta vez estoy intentando hacer las cosas un poco más realistas (sólo un poco), porque debo admitir que no lo eran, y en fin... Muchas gracias por leerme y por los reviews, son hermosas :)_**

**_Un beso. Emma._**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella se desperezó, mascullando cosas intangibles, y se giró en la cama.

Estaba sola, en la misma cama en la que había despertado la última vez.

Soltó un bostezo y se sentó en el mullido colchón.

_¿En dónde estaría Edward?_

Esperen.

¿Se acababa de preguntar en donde estaría Edward?

¿Y porque demonios le importaba donde estaba Edward? Bien que el hombre estuviera para comérselo, pero eso era todo. Por todos los cielos, era un maldito pirata.

Bella se golpeó mentalmente, y caminó tambaleante hasta el cuarto de baño.

A pesar de todo, la sorprendía que todos fueran tan buenos con ella. Especialmente Edward. Bella había notado como lo miraba la gente, con una mezcla de miedo, respeto y reverenciación. Definitivamente, parecía un tipo de andarse con cuidado. Pero con ella era todo lo contrario. Cada vez que la castaña intentaba provocarlo, él se reía. Había llegado a hacerlo enfadar un par de veces, pero él nunca reaccionaba de alguna forma. Se limitaba a irse.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, y de lavarse la cara, e intentar conseguir el mejor aspecto posible, bajó la vista a su vestimenta.

Llevaba puesta una playera de hombre color gris, le quedaba inmensa, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y definitivamente tapaba más que su vestido playero. Hablando de eso, ¿Qué había sucedido con él?

Bella tragó saliva mientras doblaba entre sus dedos la tela de la playera. Edward la había visto desnuda. Y si no había sido Edward, alguien más lo había echo. Lo cual la enfadaba todavía más.

_Es esto, o sair desnuda por allí. _

Con un suspiro, la muchacha se levantó la prenda hasta la cintura para comprobar que traía bragas, y volvió a dejarla caer.

Tenia hambre y estaba harta de ese camarote, así que en menos de un segundo, ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta.

Sin dudarlo, Bella giró el pomo, y asomó medio cuerpo fuera.

-¿Edward?-No hubo respuesta, por lo que la castaña se aventuró fuera de la habitación, y comenzó a vagar por los pasillos del barco.

Se preguntó si no debería haber ido dejando algo por el camino, ya saben, al estilo de Hansel y Gretel, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Edward… Aparece o tendré que tirarme al océano otra vez.

Bella iba susurrando idioteces para no aburrirse, mientras soltaba resoplidos de vez en cuando.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dio un mapa de este maldito barco?¡

-Porque no es tan complicado una vez que lo conoces.-Bella se giró cuando una voz muy grave resonó a sus espaldas.-Y, aparte, si hubiera mapas de nuestro barco dando vueltas por allí, cualquier intruso podría pescarnos, ¿No lo crees?

Bella contempló, asombrada, el tamaño del chico que le sonreía con camarería.

-Oye, no me mires así. No voy a lanzarte al océano. Bueno, de eso te encargas tu misma…-El chico se rió solo de su propio chiste y Bella frunció el ceño.

-Fue un accidente…

-Seguro que lo fue. No me imaginaba qué tan ogro puede llegar a ser Eddie para que su novia se tire por la borda con tal de huir de él.- El chico volvió a reírse y Bella frunció el ceño aún más.

-Edward no es mi novio, me tien secuestrada.-Declaró tajante.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Era solo una broma, pequeña. Parece que a alguien no le funciona el sentido del humor hoy…-Esto último lo dijo en voz baja, pero Bella llegó a oírlo.

-¡Oye! Si me funciona el sentido del humor, pero tus chistes son malísimos.

El grandote observó a Bella con un pequeño puchero, haciéndose el ofendido, y a ella se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Soy Emmett-Se presentó el grandote.

-Y yo soy…

-Bella.-La cortó, con una sonrisa- Todos en el barco estamos enterados de tu presencia.

-¿Ah sí?-Preguntó Bella contrariada.

-Obviamente. Edward, Rose, Jazz y yo, somos los máximos líderes de este barco, y de toda su tripulación. Así que puedes imaginarte que, cuando Edward apareció con una chica desmayada en brazos, fue la noticia del día.

-Claro… Y, ¿Él les dijo a ustedes porqué me trajo aquí? Ya sabes, las razones…

-Bueno, creo que eso, ni él lo tiene claro. Pero si se lo ha dicho a alguien, ese fue Jasper. Así que, si no te animas a preguntárselo a Ed, deberías ir con él.-Emmett sonrió con suficiencia, y Bella soltó un suspiro.

-Como digas… Emmett, ¿Serías tan amable de sacarme de aquí? Estuve dando vueltas durante dos horas y no se por donde se sale.

-Claro, ven. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿Podemos ir a la cocina? Tengo hambre.

-Por supuesto, vamos. -Emmett tomó la mano de Bella con confianza, e ignorando el ceño fruncido de la castaña, caminó con decisión por los interminables pasillos de los camarotes.

Bella se sorprendió de que no vacilara ni una vez, y luego de unos 15 minutos, aparecieron en un largo y ancho corredor, en donde circulaban muchas personas, que la miraron curiosos.

Bella se limitó a bajar la vista y caminar detrás de Emmett.

Cuando estaban llegando, la castaña reconoció el lugar por donde habían caminado con Alice la vez anterior.

-¡De este lugar si me acuerdo!

-Vamos avanzando.-Le sonrió Emmett- ¡Eddie, con que aquí estas!

Bella levantó los ojos de golpe, y se encontró con un Edward serio, que miraba fijamente las manos unidas de Bella y Emmett.

La castaña se apresuró a soltar su mano de la del grandote, no sabía muy bien el porqué de su impulso, pero lo hizo, y este sonrió con entendimiento.

-Tranquilo, Eddie. Solo estaba guiando a la damisela perdida, de vuelta con su amado….

Edward lo miró, y estuvo a punto de responderle, cuando Emmett soltó un apresurado saludo, se giró y salió caminando de lo más tranquilo.

Edward volvió a clavar su penetrante mirada en la castaña, que tembló por dentro.

-Veo que tomaste mucha confianza con Emmett.-Fue su único comentario y Bella rodó los ojos.

-Fue amable conmigo, me encontró perdida y me trajo hasta aquí ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?-Edward levantó una ceja ante el tono desafiante de la muchacha, y caminó con determinación hacia ella, notando la forma en la que Bella se encogía bajo el peso de su mirada.

-Sí, tengo un problema. Y es que no me gusta ver a otros hombres contigo, no me gusta que te toquen, ni que te hablen, y mucho menos, que te tomen de la mano.-Bella lo miró entre enojada y sorprendida.

¿Acaso este idiota se pensaba que porel simple echo se estar tan bueno ella se le tiraría encima rogándo por él? Y una mierda.

-Pues eso, deberás arreglarlo de alguna forma, porque para tú información, o eres mi dueño, idiota, y nunca lo serás.-Bella se giró, indignada, y comenzó a caminar con determinación, pero luego de dar dos pasos, se detuvo y se giró-¡Ah! Otra cosa. ¡Si yo quiero, puedo hablar, dejar que me toque, o hasta tomar de la mano a quien yo quiera! ¿Lo entiendes?-La castaña se volvió a girar, y siguió caminando con determinación.

-¿Tienes idea de a dónde te diriges?

-¡Sí! ¡A buscar una baranda para tirarme al océano! Para ver si de una vez me libro de ti, pedazo de animal insoportable.

Edward rió con ganas, y caminó detrás de ella.

_Qué hombre más bipolar, por todos los cielos._

-Créeme, que si se te ocurre tirarte por una baranda otra vez, no me tomaré el trabajo de rescatarte.

Edward sabía que eso era mentira, la rescataría todas las veces que fuera necesario, como el idiota obsesionado que era, pero no quería aceptarlo. No quería aceptar que estaba tan perdido por una niña malcriada y caprichosa.

-¿De veras? Pues no lo hagas. Estoy segura de que sería mejor morir ahogada que estar aquí contigo.-Bella estaba que echaba humo. Ese idiota la arrastraba hacia su mundo de esa forma para luego decirle que ella le importaba un comino.

_Que le den._

-Sabes que eso no es cierto.-La molestó Edward con una sonrisa.

-Como digas…Idiota.-Bella seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta que Edward se cansó, la tomó de un brazo y la hizo detenerse abruptamente.

-No sé si tienes ni la más remota idea de quién soy, Isabella, pero te daré solo un pequeño consejo. Aprende a respetarme. Si no quieres que nada malo te pase estando aquí, te vendría bien hacer de cuenta que aunque sea te caigo bien.-Edward había acorralado a Bella contra la pared, mientras la tomaba con fuerza por ambos brazos, sin llegar a lastimarla, pero sí haciéndole notar su inmensa fuerza.

-No me intimidas.-La voz se le quebró a mitad de la frase, haciéndole ver a Edward que no era cierto, y él sonrió amenazante.

-Pues deberías sentirte intimidada. Y también deberías preguntarle a la tripulación qué les sucedió a quienes se atrevieron a desafiarme, y créeme, no fue nada bueno.

-No te entiendo. Primero me rescatas y cuidas de mí y luego me dices estas cosas. ¿Qué pretendes, Edward? ¿Quieres volverme loca, o qué?-Bella temblaba como una hoja bajo las fuertes manos del cobrizo, quien suavizó su agarre, y acarició lentamente la zona en donde había estado apretando el brazo de la castaña.

-Solo quiero que sepas con quién estás hablando, princesa. Que entiendas la magnitud de las cosas. Mientras tú vas por ahí gritándome "¡Idiota!" sin importarte nada, hay gente aquí que no me dirige la palabra por miedo a decir algo equivocado.-Edward terminóde hablar mirando a Bella fijamente, y ella desvió la mirada, suspirando.

-Mira, no tengo ningún interés en pelear instigo, es agotador y no necesito eso. Pero si te conportas como un idiota, te lo haré saber, que no te quepa duda.

Edward rodó los ojos.

-Como sea, eres una cabeza dura.

-Tú mismo lo dijiste anoche.-Respondió Bella con una sonrisita.- Soy insoportable. No vas a tolerarme más que un par de días.

-Voy a intentar hacerlo.

Bella frunció el ceño mientras se volvía a poner seria.

-Sabes que esto tendrá terminar. Algún día, tarde o temprano día deberás devolverme.-Las palabras se le escaparon de la boca casi sin pensarlo, y se lamentó cuando termino de decirlas. La expresión de Edward volvió a transformarse y sus ojos se volvieron sombríos.

-Prefiero…Que sea tarde-La sonrisa de Edward solo se borró durante un instante, pero luego apareció con más chispa, y tomó la mano de Bella rápidamente.-Vamos, te daré algo de comer y te presentare con el resto.

-Gracias al cielo, llegué a creer que estabas intentando matarme de inanición.

Edward soltó una carcajada, y cuando llegaron a la cocina, varias cabezas se giraron para observarlos, curiosos.

-Ignóralos. Eres algo así como el 'juguete nuevo'.

-Ah, qué bien se siente saberlo.-Respondió Bella, irónica, y se sentó en la mesada mientras Edward caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina.

'Mierda' '¿Dónde carajo guardan la sal?'

Bella sonrió, mientras escuchaba los improperios que soltaba el cobrizo.

Claramente no estaba familiarizado con las cocinas, y mucho menos con cocinar.

-Edward.-Cuando el joven se giró a mirarla con una ceja alzada, ella le dedico una amplia sonrisa, que desde ese día Edward catalogó como su favorita.- Con un sándwich me conformo.

El cobrizo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo siento, de veras. Cuando tengamos más tiempo le diré a María que te cocine.-Le sonrió disculpándose cuando le entregó el sándwich a Bella, y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Sabes...-Dijo, antes de darle un mordisco al sandwich y masticar durante unos segundos.- Deberías darme un GPS, un mapa, o algo por el estilo. Detesto perderme aquí.

Edward soltó una carcajada, y Bella hizo un puchero en respuesta.

Ninguno de los dos notó las penetrantes miradas que les dirigían un grupo de muchachos en la otra esquina de la cocina, que al oír a Edward reír tan divertido, no pudieron evitar mirarse entre ellos con sorpresa.

-¡Vamos! No es tan complicado. Tú eres una terrible despistada.

-No sé si lo recuerdas, pero todas las veces que me llevaste a la habitación, yo iba cargada a tu hombro. Digamos que no pude fijarme exactamente por dónde íbamos.

Edward le sonrió como un niño travieso.

-Bien. Me ocuparé de mostrarte con detalles todo el barco. No quiero que dependas de nadie para poder movilizarte por aquí.-Bella notó el doble sentido de sus palabras 'No quiero que ningún otro hombre tenga que guiarte'.

-¿Puedo hacerte un par de preguntas?-Edward apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos, y la miró expectante. Bella sonrió ante su expresión, parecía tan tierno. _Mierda, no tiene que parecerme tierno._- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Edward sonrió con resignación.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Curiosidad.

-25.-Respondió Edward, y esperó atento a la reacción de Bella, que se limitó a echarle otra mordida al sándwich.

-Eres un viejo.

-¡Eh!-Edward parecía entre divertido y asombrado-¿Cuántos años tienes tú? No creo que te supere por tantos…

-19.-Respondió Bella con la boca llena, luego tragó y le dedico una amplia sonrisa-Soy solo una cría, y tú eres un viejo pervertido.

Edward alzó las cejas, pero pudo captar el chiste en sus palabras.

-Sí, claro, niña angelito. Ahora tú debes responderme algo a mí.-Bella lo miró expectante.-Obviamente eres americana, ¿De qué parte de los Estados Unidos vienes?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Curiosidad-le respondió Edward con suficiencia, y Bella entrecerró los ojos.

-Hace un año me mudé a Nueva York, pero soy de Forks, Washington. El lugar más húmedo del planeta.

Edward soltó una risa.

-¿Un pequeño pueblo? Eso sueña aburrido.

-Lo es, créeme. Si estuvieras más de dos días allí, buscarías la forma de suicidarte.

Edward rodó los ojos.

-Eres tan dramática.

-Y tú eres tan escéptico.

Edward le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Sí, ¿Qué viene ahora?

-Pues ahora, te presentaré al resto

Bella abrió los ojos con terror.

-¿El-El resto?

-Sí, cariño, el resto. ¿Tienes algún problema?-Edward se mostraba preocupado, pero se notaba a mares la diversión de sus ojos.

-N-no, ninguno-Se limitó a decir mientras tomaba la mano de Edward.

Bella no tenía interés en conocer a más gente como Edward, con uno le alcanzaba y sobraba.

¿Y si los otros no eran tan comprensivos y la enviaban a la plancha al menor comentario? Bella no estaría muy sorprendida. Eran piratas, vaya uno a saber bajo cuales normas de convivencia se movían.

Respirado hondo y haciendo acopio de su fuerza interior, Bella siguió a Edward por el barcquée tentando no pensar en horcas ni planchas ni nada por el estilo.

.

**¡Buenos días! Gracias por leerme y por sus reviews, me hacen taaaan feliz! Las adoro. Un beso gigante a todas.**

**Emma.**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward corrió una gran puerta de metal, revelando una habitación llena de computadoras y equipos electrónicos.

-Y aquí está la base de operaciones, desde donde controlamos absolutamente todo.-Bella contempló las grandes pantallas llenas de números y coordenadas, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-¡Edward!-Una voz cálida y jovial la hizo girarse, al tiempo en que un muchacho rubio, alto y desgarbado saludaba a Edward con una sonrisa.

-Jasper, ¿Todo en orden?-Edward estrechó la mano del chico, que respondió con un seguro 'Si, por supuesto' y rápidamente dirigió su vista hacia Bella, que se mantenía medio oculta detrás de Edward.-Ah, Jasper, te presento a Bella, Bella, él es Jasper.-El cobrizo hizo las presentaciones, y sonrió al notar lo nerviosa que se encontraba la castaña.

-Bella, es un placer.-Jasper estrechó la mano de Bella con firmeza, y la castaña contuvo un bufido. _Es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi secuestrador._- Espero que estés recibiendo el trato adecuado en nuestro barco, no me gustaría causar una mala impresión. Pero si alguno de estos brutos te hace algo indebido, ya sabes con quién hablar.-Jazz le dedico un pequeño guiño que dejó a Bella encantada. Ese chico parecía mucho más tratable que el gigante cobrizo junto a ella.

La muchacha le sonrió ampliamente, y Edward soltó un bufido.

-Basta de idioteces, Jasper. ¿Sabes donde están Rose y Alice?

-Creo que están por allí, junto a Allegra y Jess.- Jasper sacudió la cabeza hacia la derecha, con una sonrisa ante el comentario de Edward.

Edward le dirigió un escueto 'gracias' y arrastró a Bella junto con un grupo de chicas que hablaban efusivamente.

-Al, Rose, ¿Me prestan un segundo de su atención?-Bella tragó saliva cuando las dos chicas se giraron en su dirección.

Una de ellas era la pequeña pelinegra con la que había estado el otro día, Alice.

Y la otra…Bella nunca había visto a ninguna mujer tan perfecta como aquella.

La escultural rubia le dirigió una cálida sonrisa, y la saludo con un amable beso en la mejilla.

Bella se sintió instantáneamente alguna especie de insecto en comparación con tanta belleza, y guardo silencio durante las presentaciones.

-Chicas, necesito que me hagan un favor.

-¿Otro más? Edward, ya sabes que la lista sigue aumentando.-La rubia sonrió con picardía, y Edward le sonrió sin mucho humor.

-Como quieras, Rose. Pero necesito que le presten algo de ropa a Bella.-Edward le hecho un rápido vistazo a la camisa de la castaña, y ella se encogió avergonzada.

-No necesito nada, gracias.-Murmuro mordazmente, pero sólo Edward la oyó.

Edward bajó la cabeza, y clavó sus ojos de esmeraldas en Isabella.

-Si la necesitas, no puedes seguir usando eso.

-No quiero nada tuyo.-Masculló, enfadada.-Tú fuiste el que me puso esto, devuélveme mi vestido y se acabó.

Alice y Rose abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.

Nunca, en sus 6 años arriba de ese barco, habían escuchado a alguien desafiar a Edward tan abiertamente.

El cobrizo respiro hondo y tomó a Bella por el brazo.

-Volvemos en un segundo.-Murmuró, con su voz convertida en acero, y arrastró a Bella hasta un sector vació del cuarto.

La giró con brusquedad hacia él, y Bella soltó su brazo con fuerza, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Es que no podemos estar bien por más de 15 minutos sin que sueltes uno de tus comentarios estúpidos?

-Sólo te dije que me devuelvas mi maldito vestido.-Farfulló Isabella, y Edward se tomó el puente de la nariz.

-Tu vestido está arruinado, y de todas formas, no dejaré que sigas caminando por allí tapada con ese insignificante trapo blanco.

-¡No es un trapo!-Exclamó la castaña, ofendida.-Si te molesta cómo me visto, devuélveme y acaba con esta mierda.

-Estás diciendo idioteces.

-No, ¡Tú lo haces!

-Ese maldito vestido no deja absolutamente nada a la imaginación, y detesto ver cómo cualquier imbécil te mira como si fueras algo comestible. No voy a dejar que sigas caminando por allí con eso puesto como si nada. Ahora, cuando se pase tu maldito enfurruñamiento, búscame por allí.

Y sin más, Edward dejó a Bella sola, y fue a reunirse con Alice, Rose y Jasper, que lo miraban extrañado.

Bella cerró los ojos un instante, y soltó un suspiro.

Mierda. Odiaba a Edward Cullen, era insoportable y extrañamente posesivo con respecto a ella, pero por alguna maldita razón que no deseaba siquiera considerar, la atraía como nadie nunca lo había echo en toda su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza, tomó coraje, y caminó lentamente hasta el cobrizo.

Contempló la espalda de Edward durante un segundo, y notó que le llevaba aunque sea dos cabezas.

Estiró la mano temblorosa, y le dio un pequeño golpecito entre medio de los omóplatos.

El pequeño toque descargo chispas en la mano Bella, que deseo dejarla pegada en la espalda del cobrizo y no tener que alejarse nunca. Su cuerpo era tan grande y cálido, y a pesar de saber que debería sentir muchísimo miedo, no lo hacía. Sólo deseaba pegarse a él y dejar que la protegiera entre sus grandes brazos.

_Mierda, Isabella, estás acabada._

Edward se giró hacia ella, y la miró con una ceja alzada, aunque una adorable sonrisita bailaba en su rostro.

Bella contuvo las ganas de borrarle esa expresión sobradora de la cara, y soltó un pequeñísimo suspiro.

-Lo siento. Estoy comportándome como una niña malcriada. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?-Bella mantenía la vista clavada en sus pies, y a Edward se le derritió el corazón ante aquella declaración de paz. Isabella era una pequeña guerrera, y le encantaba plantarle cara, pero evidentemente, ya estaba agotada.

-Por supuesto que sí, pequeña. Ven aquí.-Susurró, sin poder evitarlo, y para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Edward estrechó a Bella en sus brazos con fuerza, pero siempre manteniendo la delicadeza, tratándola como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana.

Bella aspiró el atrayente aroma del cobrizo, rígida al principio, pero relajándose contra él finalmente, y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

No sabía por qué, ni cómo, pero a pesar de no haber llegado allí por 'voluntad propia', no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar, lo que la aterrorizaba.

Porque aquello estaba mal. Muy mal.

.

-¡Bien! Creo que esto te quedará perfecto.-Alice le tendió a Bella un par de prendas más, y al ver que la castaña no podía sostener nada más entre sus brazos, la instó a entrar en el baño.

-Sal cuando hayas terminado.-Le indico Rosalie, y ella junto con Alice se sentaron en la gran cama rosada a esperarla.

-Bien. Definitivamente esto, no.-Declaró Bella mientras salía del baño lentamente.

El mini-vestido blanco se pegaba a sus curvas como una lapa, y Bella se sentía más incomoda que nunca.

-¡Pero si te queda hermoso!-Exclamaron la rubia y la morena a la vez, con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, hay dos cosas que deberían saber. Número uno, Edward quería que me vistieran porque odiaba mi vestidito 'revelador', y esto no es mucho mejor. Y dos, no me gusta esta ropa. Denme algo grande y cómodo y les juro que seré feliz.

Alice y Rose la miraron fijamente, horrorizadas.

-Definitivamente, no te voy a permitir que andes por ahí con un sweater cuatro tallas más grandes, pero quizás…Podamos adaptarnos un poco más a tu estilo.-Señaló Rosalie resignada, y Alice asintió con pesar.

Bella les sonrió ampliamente, agradecida, y luego de medio minuto ya tenía otra pila de ropa para probarse.

Luego de veinte minutos, Bella salió del camarote de Rose bañada, cambiada y peinada como si le acabaran de hacer una reconstrucción completa.

Llevaba puesto un pequeño mini short blanco, con una remera color melocotón de lo más cómoda, y sus bucles recogidos en una coleta alta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a donde Edward?-Le preguntó Rose con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta del camarote con una llave que luego escondió en su escote.

-Eh, sí, creo…

Alice había tomado otra dirección, dejando a Rose y Bella solas.

-Así que… Te gusta Edward, ¿Verdad?-Preguntó Rose con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Oh, no! Claro que no.-Se apresuró a decir Bella, sintiendo cómo el sonrojo subía a sus mejillas.

-¡Oh, vamos, Bella! No puedes negar que entre Edward y tú pasa algo. Evidentemente siente... Algo por ti, a su manera, y tú, evidentemente sientes ese 'algo' por él.-Bella bajó la vista a sus pies, incapaz de desmentir aquello, sin saber porqué.-Además, debemos admitir que Edward es un muy buen partido. Ya sabes, el hombre más codiciado de este barco, creo que no hay una sola muchacha en la tripulación que no sueñe con él. Descontándonos a mí y a Alice, por supuesto.-Rose soltó una carcajada, y Bella le sonrió.

-¿Porqué no tú y Alice?

-Digamos que nosotras lo vemos algo así como…Un hermano. Yo tengo a mi osito y no necesito nada más.

-¿Tu…osito?

-Emmett.-Respondió Rose con una amplia sonrisa.-Salimos desde hace un año y medio, él es todo para mí.

Bella sonrió al ver la expresión soñadora en la cara de Rose, y sintió cierto alivio al saber que la rubia escultural tenía novio, y no estaba para nada interesada en Edward.

_¡No, no te alivies, maldita sea! _

Demasiado tarde.

-¡Josh! ¡Josh, espera!

Un muchacho joven, algo bajito y de cara amigable se giró ante la llamada de Rosalie.

-¡Rose! ¿Necesitas algo?-El chico dirigió su vista a Bella y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Sabes dónde está Edward?-Preguntó Rose rápidamente.-Pasamos por la cubierta y no lo vi.

-Creo que estaba en el gimnasio practicando lucha con Martin.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Rose tomó a Bella del brazo y se la llevo rápidamente de allí, mientras el muchacho le seguía sonriendo como embobado.

La guió por una serie de pasillos y salones que Bella no tuvo tiempo a contemplar, hasta que salieron a un salón gigante, repleto de gente y aparatos para ejercitarse. Un gimnasio de lo más completo.

Ese lugar cada vez sorprendía más a la castaña.

La rubia la condujo atreves de los múltiples aparatos y máquinas, mientras rodaba los ojos ante los comentarios que hicieron un par de chicos al mirar a Bella.

-Cuando Edward les dé un buen escarmiento dejarán de ser tan idiotas.-Murmuraba por lo bajo, y antes de que Bella pudiera comentar nada, ya habían llegado a otra gran sala, pero esta vez repleta de gente luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Allí lo tienes, tu hermoso pirata!

Bella dirigió su vista hacia dónde Rose le había señalado, y la respiración se le atoró en la garganta al contemplar aquello.

Edward…No era el mismo Edward suave y pícaro en el que se convertía cuando estaba con ella.

No era ese Edward de tacto firme, pero gentil, no era el Edward que bromeaba.

Este Edward… Era un Edward demasiado diferente. Era un Edward violento, feroz, despiadado.

Se encontraba luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con un chico un poco más bajo que él, pero mucho más fornido.

El cobrizo iba ganando por goleada.

Esquivaba los golpes de su contrincante con rapidez y perfección, soltando carcajadas secas y burlonas ante cada traspié del enemigo. Asestaba golpes certeros, duros y fuertes, en los lugares exactos.

Y que decir sobre su aspecto…

Sus cabellos broncíneos estaban más revueltos de lo normal, y sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones para ejercitarse azules. Su torso perfecto la hizo suspirar. Era malditamente increíble.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento, contemplándolo, hasta que su contrincante se rindió, y Edward le tendió una mano, ayudándolo a levantarse con una sonrisa franca.

Hasta hace medio minuto parecía que iban a matarse, y de un segundo al otro parecían amigos de toda la vida.

Bella expiró con fuerza cuando los fieros ojos de Edward se posaron sobre ella, y su expresión delató tanto enojo que la obligó a dar un paso hacia atrás.

El cobrizo se acercó rápidamente hasta la castaña, y la miró duramente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le cuestionó sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

Bella cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y forzando una media sonrisa.

Así iban las cosas...

-Yo…Realmente, no lo sé. Pensé que te alegraría ver que sobreviví al súper-tratamiento de Alice y Rosalie, pero…-Bella sacudió la cabeza frustrada-Déjalo.-Susurró antes de girarse y salir lo más rápido posible de allí.

-Isabella.-La voz de Edward resonó a sus espaldas, y al llegar fuera del gimnasio, la joven se giró lentamente.

-¿Qué?-Masculló, sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Oye…No te enojes. No es que no me haya agradado verte, cariño.-Edward enmarcó el delicado rostro de la castaña entre sus manos, con toda la suavidad del mundo, y Bella recordó como esas mismas manos habían asestado golpes terribles hace sólo unos instantes.-Estas hermosa.-Susurró Edward con una ternura genuina reflejándose en sus ojos.-Pero simplemente, no me parece adecuado el que te hayan llevado allí. Ya sabes, lo que acabas de ver...-El cobrizo se corrigió.-Cómo acabas de verme es…Solamente no creo que sea lo mejor para ti. No creo que estés lista para eso.

-No soy tan delicada como crees.-La voz de Bella salió en un murmullo demasiado bajo, tanto que Edward se agachó para oírla mejor, empujándola levemente hacia atrás y obligándola a apoyarse contra la pared que tenían detrás. Su cuerpo era tan ancho y grande que Bella estaba prácticamente escondida a la vista de todos los demás.

Sus bocas se encontraban repentinamente muy cerca, y el aliento a menta de él impactaba contra los labios entreabiertos de ella.

-Sí. Sí lo eres, pequeña.

Fue lo único que dijo el cobrizo, antes de ceder a la tentación y apretar sus labios contra los de la castaña, que soltó un jadeo, intentando luchar contra sus deseos y alejarse de él.

_No, no voy a poder ganar esta batalla. _Pensó Bella, mientras levantaba sus manos y las apoyaba contra el estómago de Edward.

.

**¿Les gustó? ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Son geniales, no las puedo querer tanto, en serio, me hace muy feliz ver cómo acepan con los brazos abiertos mis delirios. Un beso enorme.**

**Emma.**


	5. Chapter 5

El estómago duro de Edward bajo sus dedos. Sus labios suaves contra los de ella y su lengua intentando hacerse paso en su boca. Su enorme cuerpo apretado contra el suyo. Todo era demasiado abrumador. E increíble. Bella soltó un casi imperceptible jadeo, mientras abría levemente la boca y Edward aprovechaba para profundizar el beso, pegándose más a ella y sosteniendo su rostro entre sus grandes manos. La castaña sonrió y le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, a lo que Edward respondió sonriendo también, y alejándose un centímetro para mirarla con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Y eso?

-Te he mordido.-Susurró la castaña.

-Lo he notado.-Susurró el cobrizo de vuelta antes de volver a inclinarse sobre ella y morderle el labio inferior.

En ese mismo momento, Bella echó todo por la borda. No tan literalmente como la otra vez, pero sí en sentido figurado. Le encantaba Edward. Era grande, sexi, divertido, y malo. Y ella sentía una extraña fascinación por eso. Y a pesar de que todo en ella le decía que debería salir corriendo, su lado estúpido e irracional la obligó a permanecer allí, pegada a él, aferrada a su remera y con sus labios unidos a los del cobrizo.

Se sentía bien.

Era algo increíblemente retorcido. Pero se sentía bien besando al hombre que la había secuestrado.

No extrañaba a sus padres, no extrañaba la ciudad.

Y a pesar de que todas esas revelaciones la aterrorizaban, no deseaba despegarse de Edward.

-Esto... ¿Edward?

El cobrizo inspiró hondo, sin separarse de Isabella, mientras abría los ojos y juraba asesinar a quién sea que los haya interrumpido.

-¿Qué?-Bramó, girándose para mirar al muchacho sin dejar que él la viera a Bella, utilizando un tono de voz que la castaña estaba segura de salir corriendo si lo usaba con ella.

-Edward.-El tono de reproche que utilizó la castaña lo sorprendió, y el cobrizo giró la cabeza para observarla con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué?-Masculló.

-No seas malvado con el pobre chico, no tiene la culpa.

Edward rodó los ojos y volvió a dirigir su letal mirada hacia el muchacho, pero hablando mas tranquilamente esta vez.

-¿Qué sucede?

-En la sala de control localizaron un barco. No hemos podido reconocerlo.-Farfulló el muchachito nerviosamente, y Edward bufó antes de girarse hacia Isabella.

-Vas a regresar a mi habitación.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja.

-No.

-Lo harás.

-No.-Repitió, con una sonrisita engreída en el rostro, mientras el chico que había dado la noticia, parado junto a ellos, la observaba con cierta fascinación. Nunca, nadie, le negaba algo tan tranquilamente a Edward Cullen.-Me aburro allí.

El cobrizo suspiró, paseándose una mano por los cabellos con impaciencia.

-¿Qué mierda quieres hacer entonces?-Masculló.

-Quiero ir a la sala común, parecía divertido.

-De ninguna manera.

-¿¡Porqué!?

-Allí esta lleno de...

-¿Piratas?-Bella rodó los ojos.-Por si no lo notaste, acabo de besar a uno. Mi sentido común se ha ido a la mierda.-Farfulló la castaña, y una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Edward.

-Llévala a la sala común. Vigílala.-Le ordenó al muchacho, que no se había movido de su lugar, antes de inclinarse sobre la castaña y depositar un fuerte beso en sus labios.-Pórtate bien.

-Eres insoportable.-Susurró la castaña, empujándolo para que se fuera de una buena vez. Edward soltó una carcajada y se marchó de allí, mientras Bella lo seguía con la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Hasta su forma de caminar, tan seguro de sí mismo, era increíblemente caliente.

El muchacho junto a ella carraspeó y Bella se giró a mirarlo.

-Vamos a la sala común.

Ahora que ponía atención, el chico no era ningún enclenque o debilucho. Probablemente nadie en ese barco fuera así. Pero junto a Edward y su mirada furiosa, cualquiera lucía como una pobre criatura acorralada.

La "sala común" era un espacio gigantesco, repleto de sillones, consolas de juegos y demás aparatos para entretenerse.

Bella observó al chico que la guío hasta allí mientras él se alejaba de ella y se apostaba en un sillón junto a sus amigos, sin despegarle la mirada de encima.

Era increíblemente molesto sentir los ojos de alguien pegados a tu espalda de esa forma.

En cuando la castaña se internó en la sala, buscando un lugar en donde instalarse, toda la habitación pasó del bullicio total al abrupto silencio, sólo roto por algún que otro cuchicheo.

Bella bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón para dos cuerpos.

-¿Incómoda?-Preguntó, con una sonrisita, un muchacho castaño que se sentó junto a ella, girando el cuerpo para mirarla de frente. Bella le rodó los ojos.

-Vamos, son piratas. Me los imaginaba todos rudos e inamovibles, y aquí están, cotilleando como un grupo de solteronas.

El chico a su lado soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Soy James, por cierto.-Susurró, tendiéndole una mano.

-Bella.-Respondió la castaña, estrechando su mano.

-Créeme, cuando no estamos comportándonos como piratas rudos, nos encanta cotillear. Sobre todo si es sobre la novia de Edward.-Respondió, con un brillo en los ojos que a Bella le pareció adorable.

-No soy la novia de Edward.-Farfulló la castaña, y James alzó las cejas.

-Sé que él es bastante posesivo contigo.

Bella bufó, molesta.

-No lo es.-James arqueó una ceja y Bella soltó una carcajada.-¡Es en serio, no me mires así!

-Entonces dime porqué te trajo aquí.

-No tengo la más pálida idea.-Respondió la castaña, antes de que sus ojos se desviaran levemente hacia el costado de la cabeza de James, en donde, al fondo, se divisaba al chico que la vigilaba, negando con la cabeza mientras no quitaba la vista de ella.

Isabella le enseñó el dedo medio, haciendo que el muchacho, como respuesta, se llevara dos dedos a los ojos y luego la señalara, en el típico gesto de "te estoy mirando."

La castaña se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras James arqueaba una ceja, mirando hacia atrás y volviendo a mirarla a ella.

-¿Todo bien?

-Me tienen bajo vigilancia.-Masculló la castaña.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte a pasear... Y perderlo.-Dijo James con un guiño, señalando con la cabeza hacia su vigilante.

-Suena interesante.

-No, no lo hace.-Bella no llegó a levantar la mirada ante el susurro furioso que resonó junto a ellos, pues ya se veía flotando por el aire, o más bien, siendo cargada sobre el hombro de Edward, que la arrastró fuera de la sala común en medio de un murmullo de sorpresa generalizado.

-¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! ¡Bájame!-Chilló la castaña, pataleando e intentarse revolverse entre los férreos brazos del cobrizo, que sin mediar palabra, la llevó hasta su habitación a pesar de todo el escándalo que ella hacía.-¡Estás demente!-Gritó Isabella en cuanto Edward la dejó de pie en el suelo sin mucha suavidad, cerrando la puerta de una patada.

-Te dije-Gruñó Edward, su voz convertida en un ronco susurró que helaba los huesos.-Que no me gusta verte con otros hombres.

Isabella tragó saliva mientras lo veía acercarse cada vez más, hasta dejarla atrapada entre la pared y él.

-No me importa.-Masculló, más allá del miedo.-¿De verdad te crees que dejaré de hablar con todo ser de sexo masculino solo porque a ti no te gusta? No seas ridículo.

-No lo comprendes.-Masculló Edward, inclinándose sobre ella y apoyado los antebrazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la castaña, dejándola encerrada y totalmente rodeada por él.-Eres mía.

Isabella sintió que el aire se le atascaba en la garganta, y lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, intentando quitarselo de encima.

-¡No soy un maldito objeto, idiota!-Chilló, furiosa.

-No, no lo eres.-Respondió el cobrizo, inclinándose todavía más sobre ella, hasta que sus labios se rozaron.-Pero eres mía.

En cuanto Edward invadió su boca en un beso demoledor, bella supo que estaba perdida. No había forma de luchar contra su cuerpo, contra su alma, que se aferraban al cobrizo, devolviéndole el beso con voracidad y jadeando de placer.

-No...

-Sí, Isabella.-Gruñó Edward contra sus labios, levantándola del suelo hasta que ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y caminando hacia la cama, sin dejar de besarla, con una mano en la cintura y la otra enredada en la cabellera de la castaña.-Eres mía.-Sentenció.

El darse cuenta de que quizás eso fuera cierto, fue el último y aterrador pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de Isabella antes de verse arrastrada por la avalancha que era Edward Cullen.

.

**Sé que es corto, (No me odien por favor), pero estoy tratando de amoldarme lo más que puedo a la historia anterior, y este capítulo no tenía mucho más contenido que... Este. Aunque debo admitir que me gustó bastante. Es que simplemente adoró a Ed con ataques de celos 3**

**Muchísimas gracias por leerme y por todos sus reviews, y muchas muchas gracias por su paciencia. Les mando un beso gigante.**

**Emma.**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella soltó un jadeo cuando cayó, rebotando, sobre la cama, segundos antes de sentir el cuerpo de Edward aplastándola. Nunca hubiera creído que ser aplastada por un espécimen como Edward Cullen, tan alto y grande, sería tan placentero, todo lo contrario a la claustrofobia que ella esperaba.

Necesitaba más. Sentirlo más cerca, más real. Con un gemido, Isabella levantó la cabeza del colchón para profundizar el beso, mientras lo apretaba más cerca de ella con las piernas que rodeaban la cintura del cobrizo. Lo sintió sonreír engreídamente contra sus labios.

-¿No era que-

-Cállate. Cállate de una vez, por Dios.-Edward soltó una carcajada ante la desesperación de la castaña, y se separó unos centímetros para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Quieres esto, Isabella?-Susurró, apretando sus caderas contra las de ellas y rozando su dura excitación contra la entrepierna de la castaña.

Bella gimió, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin desviar la mirada de los hambrientos ojos verdes de Edward.

-Si.-Masculló, incapaz de negarse.

No era lo correcto, pero Edward la estaba volviendo loca y necesitaba con desesperación aquello.

-Dime cuanto lo deseas.-Susurró Edward, mientras comenzaba a despojarla, una a una, de las prendas que llevaba encima.

-Sólo cállate.

-Dime cuánto me deseas, pequeña.-Susurró Edward, mordisqueando su cuello, deslizando sus manos desde las caderas hasta los pechos de la castaña una vez que la tuvo en ropa interior bajo él.

Bella jadeó, deseosa de sentir más. No tenía miedo, no sentía nervios, al contrario de todo pronóstico.

Y a pesar de la poca experiencia que tenía, un par de revolcones rápidos con su ex, que no había logrado satisfacerla nunca, estaba deseando verse abrumada por el inmenso Edward Cullen.

-Te deseo, Edward, por favor...-Gimió cuando él le mordió el pezón por sobre la fina tela del brasier, antes de quitárselo rápidamente.-Tu ropa.-Protestó, mientras tironeaba de sus jeans.

Edward soltó una risita, comenzando a quitar su ropa de en medio, también.

Luego de unos gruñidos, tirones y un par de vueltas en la cama, Edward volvió a posicionarse sobre Isabella, esta vez, completamente desnudo.

Isabella sentía la dura y cálida punta de su miembro presionando contra su bajo vientre, y se retorció de deseo mientras cada célula de su cuerpo clamaba por sentirlo dentro de ella.

Un gritito de sorpresa y dolor se escapó de su garganta cuando Edward le arrancó las bragas sin muchos preliminares, y como represalia, la castaña levantó la cabeza y le mordió el hombro con fuerza, a lo que Edwqard respondió metiendo dos dedos dentro de ella de golpe, hasta el fondo, haciéndola soltar un chillido de placer y retorcerse en sus brazos.

-¡Dios mío!-Isabella gimió, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras Edward movía aquellos dos mágicos dedos dentro de ella, soltanto pequeños jadeos a la vez que él le mordía el mentón y observaba fijamente sus reacciones.

-Te gusta esto.-Susurró, moviéndose más rápido, a lo que Bella respondió ladeando el rostro para besarlo. Edward se tragó todos y cada uno de sus gemidos, mientras rápidamente la llevaba hacia un poderoso y demoledor orgasmo.-Esto es mío, nena. Es mío. ¿Verdad?-Bella gimió, tensándose cuando el placer fue demasiado como para poder manejarlo.-¿Verdad?-Gruñó Edward, y Bella respondió con un coro de '¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!' mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo tensándose alrededor de él, y aferrándose a sus hombros como si se le fuera la vida en ello.-Muy bien, pequeña. Eso eso...

Bella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como las pequeñas réplicas de aquel espectacular orgasmo recorrían su cuerpo, dando gracias al Cielo por haber puesto a aquel insoportable cobrizo en su camino. El hombre era un Dios del Sexo.

Sonrió, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente, cuando sintió el ruidito de un condón al ser abierto.

-Vas a matarme.-Susurró, y sintió los labios de Edward besando sus pezones antes de subir para morderle el labio inferior.

-Creí que eras una chica fuerte.-Susurró él a su vez, posicionándose entre sus piernas. Bella lo rodeó con ellas y lo acercó más, mientras lo tomaba por la nuca para besarlo profundamente.

Edward profundizó el beso, acariciando la lengua de la castaña con la suya, mientras se introducía lentamente en ella. Ambos gimieron en la boca del otro, y Bella mordió el labio inferior del cobrizo hasta hacerle sangre mientras lo sentía cada vez más profundo.

-Mierda, eres gigante.-Masculló, enterrando sus uñas en la baja espalda del cobrizo.

-Gracias.-Respondió él con un resoplido, conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas por ser gentil, a pesar de lo dulcemente agresiva que parecía ser Bella. Sentir sus uñas enterrándose en su piel no hacía más que enardecerlo hasta el punto de volverlo loco. Loco por ella.

Isabella era una pequeña fiera, él lo había sabido desde el momento en que la vio. Y la había necesitado por esa misma razón. Era refrescante, era hermosa e impulsiva, divertida y malditamente caliente. Parecía una niña por momentos, y otras veces, como ahora, era una mujer exigente que lo impulsaba a moverse más adentro, más profundo, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el punto máximo de placer.

-Más.-Susurró Isabella, moviendo insinuantemente sus caderas bajo él, y Edward soltó un gemido agónico mientras la tomaba con firmeza por las nalgas y comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella, haciéndola chillar y tironear de sus cabellos mientras, sincronizadamente, se balanceaban hasta llegar al orgasmo más sublime que ambos habían tenido jamás.

Edward gruñó, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Isabella, mientras seguía moviéndose suavemente dentro de ella.

-Mierda, nena...-Susurró, sintiendo que acababa de morir y volver a la vida en un segundo.

Isabella era mágica. Era increíble y hermosa y suya. Y nunca la dejaría ir. No podía hacerlo. No podría permitirle alejarse de él luego de aquello.

-Lo sé.-Susurró Bella, apretando los labios contra el hombros de Edward e intentando ralentizar su respiración.

-Gracias.-Susurró Edward, sin despegar el rostro de su cuello, y Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Gracias?-Preguntó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y empujándolo para poder mirarlo a la cara. Edward se separó unos cuantos centímetros de ella y le sonrió, con ojos somnolientos mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-Gracias.-Repitió, y Bella sintió como la bilis se le subía a la garganta mientras analizaba los miles de significados que aquella maldita palabra podía tener. Edward frunció levemente el ceño al ver la expresión de la castaña.-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.-Masculló Isabella, empujándolo con fuerza para que se quitara de encima. En lugar de eso, Edward se apretó aún más contra ella, abrumándola, y tomándola con fuerza por la mandíbula para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué demonios sucede, Isabella?-Farfulló, molesto. ¿Y ahora que mierda había echo? ¿Acaso no podían pasar ni dos minutos sin que la cagara?

-Quítate.

-No hasta que me digas que diablos pasó-

-¡Quítate!-Chilló Bella, golpeándolo con fuerza, sintiendo como las lágrimas abrasadoras inundaban sus ojos.-¡No me dejas respirar! ¡Déjame!

Edward frunció aún más el ceño, pero se movió a un lado al ver la desesperación en los ojos de la castaña.

En cuanto se vio libre, Isabella se levantó de un salto de la cama, y en menos de un segundo ya se había encerrado en el baño, dejando a Edward sentado sobre la cama sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Isabella...-Masculló, poniéndose de pie y calzándose los bóxers antes de caminar hacia la puerta y golpear con suavidad.-¿Vas a explicarme qué sucedió?

-¡Vete!

Edward apoyó la frente contra la fría puerta, intentando manejar su mal genio e instinto controlador. Intentando darle espacio.

_No lo logró._

-Abre la maldita puerta si no quieres que la tire abajo, Isabella.-Masculló.

-Vete.-Susurró la castaña, con la voz llorosa. Edward gruñó, golpeando la puerta con un puño.

-¡Abre la endemoniada puerta o te juro que-Un suave golpecito en la puerta de la habitación lo hizo callar, antes de frotarse la cara con frustración.-¿¡Qué!-Masculló, abriendo la puerta de un tirón, para encontrarse con Alice y Rosalie mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Vaya...-Masculló Alice, repasando su estado semi-desnudo.-Ya ha ocurrido.

-Mmh.-Concordó Rose, y Edward les respondió con una mirada fulminante.

-¿Qué quieren?-Gruñó.

-No pareces muy feliz para ser que acabas de tirártela.-Comentó Rose, y Alice le dio la razón con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Edward soltó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones mientras se despeinaba aún más sus cobrizos cabellos con las manos.

-Si no me dicen inmediatamente a qué vinieron, voy a echarlas de aquí antes de que se den por enteradas.-Susurró, y ambas muchachas se echaron una miradita cómplice antes de asentir.

-Es la hora de cenar y pensamos que habrías dejado a Bella sola aquí así que vinimos a llevarla con nosotras.-Dijo Alice con rapidez.-Ahora vemos que no es así...

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Rose, y Edward entró en la habitación y se colocó sus jeans mientras Rosalie y Alice entraban detrás de él.

-No lo sé.-Masculló, sentándose en el borde de la cama y apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas antes de frotarse el rostro con las manos.-Todo estaba bien y luego de... Ustedes saben... Se puso histérica y se encerró en el baño.-Edward le echó una miradita a la puerta del baño antes de volverla hacia las muchachas que lo observaban de brazos cruzados.-Está loca.-Susurró, casi inaudiblemente.

-¡Vete a la mierda!-Fue la respuesta que recibió desde el otro lado de la puerta, y abrió los ojos como platos mientras levantaba ambas manos en el aire como diciendo '¿¡Ven!? ¡Se los dije!'

Alice rodó los ojos y Rosalie suspiró.

-Vete de aquí.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó, indignado.

-Vete.-Repitió Alice.-Necesitamos hablar con ella.

-No pienso irme de aquí hasta que me diga qué mierda sucedió.

-Edward...-Rosalie lo observó con los brazos cruzados.-Vete. De. Aquí.

El cobrizo frunció el ceño, pero finalmente se puso de pie, tomando su camisa del suelo antes de marcharse refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre mujeres esquizofrenicas.

-Sal, Bells, se ha ido.-Dijo Alice mientras Rose cerraba la puerta detrás del muchacho.

-No puedo.-La voz de Bella sonó triste y amortiguada por la puerta.-Estoy desnuda.

Ambas muchachas se sonrieron con complicidad antes de que Alice juntara su ropa, que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo, y se la pasara por un pequeño espacio que la castaña dejó abierto.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Bella salió del baño, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos llorosos, y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cruzándose de piernas.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Alice.

Bella suspiró.

-Lo hicimos.

-Si... Lo supusimos.

-¿Y luego?

Bella volvió a suspirar, desviando la mirada.

-Luego el muy imbécil me lo agradeció. ¡Me lo agradeció!-Bella observó a las dos muchachas que la escuchaban, levantando ambas manos en el aire.-¡Como si fuera una maldita prostituta! ¡Sólo le faltaba preguntarme cuándo me debía!-Bella frunció los labios, negando con la cabeza.-Enloquecí luego de eso.

-Bells...-Alice la tomó de la mano, ladeando el rostro.-Estoy segura de que no lo dijo con esa intención.

-Lo hizo.-Farfulló Bella.

-Bella, debes entender una cosa.-Susurró Rose, girándose hacia ella.-Estamos hablando de Edward Cullen aquí. No de un niño rico de Nueva York, ni de un caballero. Es un hombre que fue criado en el mar, es un hombre duro y curtido por muchísimas experiencias mucho más crueles de las que nadie debería vivir. No puedes esperar que sea dulce y delicado. Debes tomarlo como es. No debes analizar cada pequeña cosa que diga porque hay veces en las que se comportará como un bruto insensible, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello.

-No fue tan bruto conmigo durante... Ya saben, eso.-Masculló Bella, cohibida.-Pero luego...-La castaña suspiró, levantando la mirada al techo.-¿Estoy siendo demasiado complicada? Es que cuando dijo eso yo... No lo sé, supongo que esperaba lo peor de él y luego... No lo sé.

Alice ladeó el rostro, sonriendo.

-Lo comprendo. Es totalmente entendible que estés confundida. Lo deseas, pero saber que no deberías hacerlo. Que tu instinto, tu cuerpo y tu corazón vayan en contra de tu conciencia no es fácil, créeme, lo sé, pero todo estará bien, Bella, ya lo verás.

La castaña asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Gracias.-Susurró, sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba.-Y supongo que ahora le debo una disculpa.

-El pobre hombre no entendía nada.-Susurró Rose con una risita, y ALice la secundó.

-¡Hacía mucho que no lo veía así de histérico!

Bella soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza.

-Ay, cielos...

-Es bueno que alguien por fin le da problemas a ese neardental, querida, muy bien.-Dijo Alice, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la mano, y Bella soltó una carcajada.-Y ahora, vamos a comer.

-Si, por favor...-Susurró Bella, sintiendo cómo su estómago pedía alimento a gritos.

-Vamos, estoy muy hambrienta... Y aquí huele a sexo.-Murmuró Rose, frunciendo la nariz, y Bella se encendió como un semáforo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Cállate.-Farfulló, avergonzada, y Rosalie le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, soltando un carcajada, mientras salían de la habitación.

-Ahora, dime, ¿A que nadie lo hace mejor que un pirata?

.

Edward estaba sentado en un sillón, alejado de la puerta, cuando Bella entró en la habitación.

Alice y Rose la llevaron hacia la gran sala y comedor que ocupaban los primeros al mando. Había un grupo de unas ocho personas pululando por allí, charlando y dirigiéndole miraditas curiosas a Isabella.

La castaña se amilanó, sentada en un sofá de tres cuerpos en la sala, bajo la mirada que le dirigió el cobrizo, a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Lucía confundido y agotado, y a Bella no le gustó saber que estaba así debido a ella.

-Bells, ve.-Susurró Alice.

-No, está enfadado.-Susurró la castaña, desviando la mirada.-Va a mandarme de paseo.

Alice suspiró, dirigiéndole una mirada a Rose antes de ponerse de pie decididamente, dejando a sus amigas junto al resto de los chicos, y caminando con decisión hacia la esquina en la cual Edward se había auto-exiliado del resto.

-Bien, machote, hay algo que debes entender.-Alice se paró, con los brazos en jarras, frente a él, y Edward desvió perezosamente la mirada de Isabella para observarla con una ceja arqueada.-Esa muchachita de allí-Comenzó Alice, señalando a Bella, que abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a desviar la mirada.-Es una niña. No tiene más que diecinueve años, está asustada, y muy, muy confundida. ¡Por todos los cielos, se acostó con el tipo que la secuestró!

-¡Alice!-La interrumpió Edward, cuadrando la mandíbula, pero la muchacha levantó un dedo en el aire impidiéndole seguir hablando.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que le está sucediendo? Sabe que debería odiarte, detestarte y rechazarte, y por lo contrario, te desea. No entiende porqué te desea y su consciencia le está jugando una mala pasada. Deberás ser muy paciente con ella, amigo, porque simplemente no entiende que demonios está sucediendo con ella.

-¿Y porqué no habla conmigo?

-Edward, le dijiste 'gracias', luego de tirártela. En el estado en el que está, es obvio que consideraría eso como un insulto. Pensó que la estabas tratando como una especie de prostituta o algo así.

Edward jadeó, volviendo la mirada hacia Isabella, que jugaba con sus manos mientras paseaba la vista por el grupo de gente que charlaba animadamente frente a ella, esperando la cena.

-¿Cómo mierda pudo creer algo así?

-Ya te lo dije. Está preparada para lo peor. Entiéndela e intenta ser paciente. Y por una vez en tu vida, no te conviertas en un ogro gruñón y controlador a la primera de cambio.-Masculló Alice, y Edward le frunció el ceño.

-Yo no hago eso.-Rebatió el cobrizo, y Alice le dirigió una miradita de 'Claro, campeón', antes de girarse y volver junto al resto del grupo.

Bella levantó la mirada en cuando la vio regresar, antes de desviarla hacia Edward, que la estaba observando.

-Ve.-Susurró Alice junto a ella, y finalmente, juntando valor, la castaña se puso de pie y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

Cuando estuvo parada frente a sus rodillas, vaciló un segundo antes de suspirar y sentarse sobre su regazo, sorprendiéndolo. Edward abrió los brazos y la rodeó con ellos mientras la castaña apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-No comprendo.-Susurró la muchacha con la voz ahogada, escondiendo el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y Edward suspiró mientras acariciaba su pierna con una mano y deslizaba la otra arriba y abajo por su espalda.

-Lo sé, cariño.

-Yo no... Edward, lo siento. Exageré.-Susurró, apretándose más contra él, y Edward giró el rostro para besarla en la coronilla.

-Está bien, nena. Estamos bien.

-¿Lo estamos?

-Si. O lo estaremos.

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en el resto del grupo, que se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia el comedor, que se encontraba pasando una puerta doble de madera, ni en las miraditas curiosas y divertidas que les echaban.

-Tienes que ser paciente.

Edward suspiró, con una sonrisita socorrona en el rostro.

-Lo sé.-Susurró en respuesta.-Me lo has dicho tú, me lo ha dicho Jasper y también me lo ha dicho Alice. En cualquier momento van a tatuármelo en la frente así lo recuerdo cada vez que me mire al espejo.

Bella soltó una risita.

-No, no te quedaría lindo.-Susurró.-Aunque sí que me gustan estos...-Dijo, mientras se erguía para dejar su rostro a solo unos centímetros del cobrizo, y deslizaba su mano traviesamente bajo su camisa, para pasar los dedos sobre los duros músculos y los tatuajes oscuros de allí.-¿Qué significan?

-Muchas cosas.-Susurró Edward en respuesta, acercándose para besarla en los labios.

-¿Me dirás que cosas?-Preguntó la castaña, mordiéndole el labio inferior, y Edward sonrió mientras subía la mano que descansaba sobre su rodilla hacia arriba, hasta apretarle el trasero.

-Quizás lo haga, señorita.

-Le tomo la palabra, señor Cullen.

.

**Bien, bien, supongo que en el cambio que le estoy haciendo a la historia estoy intentando... Volverla un poco más adulta, ¿Comprenden? Es por eso que, por empezar, va a durar bastante más que la anterior (que solo tenía 7 capítulos) y va a ser bastante más... Profunda, supongo. ****Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, de verdad. Adoro a Edward jajajaja Y por supuesto, mileeeees de gracias por todos sus reviews. Las amo tantísimo. Les mando un beso gigante.**

**Emma.**


End file.
